


Same Level

by Locadia



Series: Life With Ada [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/M, Maledom, Oral Sex, Ownership, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locadia/pseuds/Locadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hemingway goes to buy a kitten, he didn't expect her to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Level

“How old is she?” The kitten girl hasn’t stopped staring at me since I’ve been here. Her violet eyes shine up at mine and her pointy little ears have been at full attention. “Oh, Ada? She’s ripe, just sixteen years old. But umm, I don’t think she’s for sale,” George, I think he said his name was says. “Why?” Ada and I both say at the same time. I look down at her in the metal cage. George kicks her cage in warning.

 

“You see, sir, Mr. Garza, the owner of this fine pet store, has a soft spot for our dear Ada. I don’t think he would like her to be sold,” he explains. “If by soft spot you mean stuffing his shrimp dick down my throat, then you’re absolutely right,” Ada grumbles. I give her a smile before George sprays her with a water bottle. This girl here is beginning to grow on me. I place my hand on his shoulder to stop him. “George, isn’t it? Is it possible that you can go grab Mr. Garza for me, I would like to talk to him about this matter,” I tell him.

 

George sets the water bottle down and begins to walk towards the back door. “I don’t know why you want to burden yourself with this one, Mr. Hemingway,” he says as the door closes. When Ada hears the door shut, her violet eyes meet mine again. “Yeah, why do you want me?” She asks. Humph, she’s so clueless that she doesn’t even see her own beauty. What has Mr. Garza done to this girl?

 

I kneel down in front of her cage and we’re almost eye level. (I’m still a bit taller). She crawls closer to me and the only thing separating us is the metal bars. “You look like a handful. I like a project,” I say. She stares at me a little while longer before spreading her mouth into a smile, showing off her sharp canines. “You’re crazy, man. But I won’t argue with you. Anything’s better than living in this shit hole,” her eyes wander as she looks around at the other caged pets. Some of them young, some of them old. But all of them female.

 

The door opens and a portly man with a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows comes through it, with George behind him. I stand up to greet them. I hold out my right hand for him to shake. He does even though his face looks as if he wants to do otherwise. “So I hear you want my Ada.” Right down to business, I see. I give him a short nod. “I told him that she wasn’t for sale, but he wanted to speak with you anyway,” George interjects. Mr. Garza holds up his hand for him to stop talking, the man’s mouth shuts immediately.

 

“Mr. Hemingway, as you can see we have lots and lots of other female kittens for sale. I’m sure you can find something else that will fit your bill. Hell, probably someone better,” Mr. Garza tells me. When he smiles, his gold tooth shines in the dim light. Ada scoffs at his words from beneath us. The gold tooth is gone from my sight when he hears the sound. His large pleather clad foot kicks the metal bars by Ada’s face; she backs away instantly.

 

“I see that you have lots of other kittens. But I simply want this one. And since she’s in the room, I thought that she was for sale,” I tell the two men. The disgusting smile is back on Mr. Garza’s face. “Well, Mr. Hemingway, she’s here because I have no where else to put her. The wife wouldn’t take kindly for Ada to be in the house.” I see now. “Your wife doesn’t like pets or she just doesn’t like Ada?” the smile slips from his face once again and what’s left in its place is a frown. “She’s not for sale,” Mr. Garza says before turning around and heading for the door. I go after him. “Garza, sir, I didn’t mean to offend you. And I’m sorry if I did. Look, name your price for her, anything you want,” I tell him as I reach in my pocket for my wallet.

 

That makes Mr. Garza turn back around. “Any price?” Garza asks with an eyebrow raised. I nod my head. “Any price.” He looks over at Ada and thinks for a bit. It’s silent in the room while he picks his price and while I get the check ready. “Twenty-thousand,” Garza announces. I nod my head and begin to write the price down on the check. “No wait,” he calls. I stop the pen from meeting the paper and look up at him. “Thirty-thousand,” he says with confidence. Ada is a rare breed, but still the price for her type isn’t that much. I nod my head anyway and write the amount on the check.

 

When the check is signed, I rip it out and hand it to the portly man. His gold tooth shines again as he looks down at the paper in his hands. “George, go get Ada’s things and the key,” he commands. The smaller man nods his head and is soon out of the room. Garza stuffs the check into his pocket before looking back up at me. “You really wanted her, didn’t you?” He asks. I nod my head with a shrug. “I’ll do whatever I can to get what I want,” I tell him. He looks me up and down with a smug look on his face before George comes back with an armful of items. He passes the key to Garza and Garza leans down to unlock the cage. When it’s unlocked, she scurries over on all fours to my side and grabs onto my legs.

 

Mr. Garza laughs at the sight. “She’s clingy to those she likes…I should know,” he says before waving his hand to follow him out. A little growl escapes from her lips when the man is out of ear shot.

 

George pushes a couple of papers over to me for me to sign as Garza talks. “Even with her feisty attitude, Ada is one of the most submissive kittens I have ever encountered. Tell her to jump off a bridge and she’d do it,” he says. My jaw clenches at his words, but I just continue signing where my signature calls for it. “Since she is a rare form cat, there will be some obvious differences between her and the rest of her species. Have you ever owned a kitten before, Mr. Hemingway?” I smile up at him with a shake of my head. “No, sir. My friends all have a few pets and encouraged me to get one.”

 

Garza nods his head, understanding. “While a normal kitten would have a heat every year, Ada sweet Ada goes into heat every month. Do you know the signs of a heat?” I shake my head again. Gosh, my friends should’ve informed me of these things beforehand. “In Ada’s case she will sweat, normal with any breed of cat. But her body will also begin to do other things. The most intimate parts of her body will begin to leak with her own natural lubrication, she will be all over her master, so make sure you two are not in public when her heat starts,” he finishes. I hear Ada whining by my feet in embarrassment. “And how long is this heat?” I ask, rubbing her ear. “About a week, ten days at the most. So make sure you have a good job that’ll let you stay home for some time.” I nod my head and pass the papers back over to George.

Mr. Garza walks around his desk to Ada and I and wraps a leather collar with a leash around her throat. Her eyes are filled with fear until she sees the heavy-bellied man pass the leash over to me. George hands me a bag full of her items with a short nod. “Thank you both for your help,” I tell them before leaving the office. “Oh! Mr. Hemingway, you almost forgot her certificate,” George exclaims, handing me the paper. I look down at the cream colored certificate with black framing on it. It has the name of the pet store on top and then all of Ada’s information on it. Her name has been changed to Ada Hemingway already. I thought I had to go downtown to get that done.

 

“We do the name changes here, too,” George says as if reading my mind. I give him a smile and Ada and I leave the building.

 

“Thank you for getting me out of there,” Ada whispers as we drive away. She lays her head on my thigh and stays that way through the whole ride. How far did the abuse go for this girl?

 

            “You can stand if you want to,” I tell her when we get through the threshold of the house. She looks up at me and then looks back down to the floor. It takes her a few moments before she’s standing completely on her two feet. I remove the leash from her throat, but keep the collar on. “When was the last time you stood on two feet?” I ask her as I lead her up the stairs. “I dunno. Garza liked me on my knees a lot,” she says forlornly. I turn around to meet her stare. “You don’t have to worry about Garza anymore. You’ll never see that disgusting man ever again. You belong to me now, understand me?” I tell her. Those vibrant eyes flash even more vibrant at my words. “Yes, master,” she breathes. My breath hitches at her words. So she doesn’t see the effect her words put on me, I turn back around to finish the walk up the steps.

 

We’re in the hallway now, and all the doors are open. She peeps through every one curiously before looking at me. “I don’t want to rush you into anything, so you get to pick your room,” I tell her while pointing to every door. That sly smile on her face showcases her little sharp canines. “You’re the boss; I’m supposed to do what you tell me. Which ones your room?” She asks. Now that she’s standing, her naked form is on full display. She moved her blue loose curls out of the way so her full breasts can show. They’re big for her age, and that’s why they’re so great to look at, she knows this if that smile on her face is anything to go by.

 

I point to the room to my left and she looks where I’m pointing. “Then I wanna sleep in here,” Ada says before heading into my room. Pets aren’t supposed to walk in front of their masters; she did that just so I can get a good look at her ass. And I’m glad she did, because it’s great to look at, nice and round. To snap myself out of it, I drop her bag on the floor and begin to unzip it. She hears the zipper and scurries over to me. The bag has blankets, a manual on how to care for rare kittens, a black and white stuffed monkey (that she grabs immediately to hug to her chest, I give her a smile), a picture of her and some other kittens (she takes that too), and a breast pump. I hold it up in question.

 

Her face burns with embarrassment. “Mr. Garza was always worried that I’d begin to lactate. It’s not uncommon for my kind to do so,” she explains. I nod my head, setting it down. There’s nothing left in the bag after the pump is out, so I toss it to the side and we both stand up. “Would you, uhh, like some clothes to wear?” I ask, I try to avert my eyes from her body, but it’s close to impossible. She lets out the most angelic giggle. “Of course not, silly. I’m supposed to be ready for you at all times,” she says while walking out the room and down the steps.

 

I roll my eyes, following her to the living room where she stops to look at everything. She’s standing in front of the mantle, looking at all the family photos. “Who’s that?” She points to a picture of my mother and me at my college graduation. I smile at it. “My mother Evelyn. Nicest lady on the planet, you’ll love her.” She nods her head with a toothy grin. She points to another picture. “And who’s that?” A frown comes across my face. “My sister Adrian and my brother Heath. The worst person you’ll ever meet. I only keep the picture because my sister’s in it,” I tell her.

 

Her lips contort into this cute little pout as she stares at the picture a little while longer. “I don’t like him either,” she says. I smile at that. After about five minutes of me explaining everyone in every picture on the mantle, I finally get her away from them and in the kitchen.

 

“So what would you like to eat?” I ask her while looking through the cabinets. She shrugs her shoulders as she follows me around the kitchen on her hands and knees. I told her she didn’t have to do that, but I guess she just likes it. “I don’t really care, anything would do,” she answers. I huff and look down at her. “Ada, what _did_ they feed you when you were at the shop?” I ask. She looks down at the dark wooden floor. “Just rice and beans and water. I’ve never had anything else,” she says it as if she’s ashamed. She has nothing to be ashamed of, it wasn’t her fault. I kneel down and take her chin in my hand so she’ll look me in the eye. “You don’t have to eat rice and beans ever again if you don’t want to. I’m gonna make us Chicken Alfredo,” I tell her before standing back up. A curious smile is on her face. “What’s that?” She asks. “You’ll see.”

 

            We’ve been eating for about two minutes and Ada is already halfway through with her food. “It’s so good, Mr. Hemingway,” she says between her mouthfuls. I give her a smile before going back to my own plate. I’m glad you like it. “So when are you gonna fuck me?” I nearly choke on a noodle. I recover quickly and look at her bewildered face. “I wanna talk first, get to know you,” I tell her. She sits back in her chair and pops a piece of chicken in her mouth.

 

“Well, what d’ya wanna know?” She asks. I shrug my shoulders, racking my brain for something. “What hobbies do you have?” I ask. Her face lights up. “I like painting!” Her sharp canines glisten in the soft light. I have the urge to lick them. “You like to paint, are you good?” She shrugs her shoulders. “I dunno. If you like them then I’ll be happy.” Her words make me smile. “Well, I’m sure they’re absolutely beautiful. We’ll have to get you some painting supplies first thing in the morning.” She bounces up and down in her seat with excitement before I tell her to finish her dinner.

After dinner, we go back into the living room. She’s flipping through channels, absolutely fascinated by television while I work. “Am I gonna have to be here all by myself when you go to work tomorrow?” Ada asks, not removing her eyes from the television screen. “My job doesn’t require me to be at the office everyday, thankfully. But yes, sometimes you will have to stay here,” I tell her. “What’s your job anyway?” “I write columns for the New York Times,” I answer. “Mr. Garza used to read those. We don’t live in New York, how can you write for it?” She asks. I rub her soft ears and she leans closer to my touch. “Such a curious kitty. Being a journalist means that you can write from wherever you are. At least with what I write about.” “What do you write about?” “Movies. Different movies.” “I see,” she says, still flipping through channels.

 

“Jeez, they show anything on the Television, don’t they?” Ada asks. I’ve been too engulfed with the papers in my lap to even look up at the TV, but her words sure make me do. My eyes widen, she landed on the porn channels. On screen is a couple laying on the bed with the woman in his lap, sucking him off. The surround sound system that my friend helped me install a few months ago is really picking up on the slurping sounds. “This really isn’t for your eyes,” I say as I try to take the remote away from her.

 

She’s faster and moves her hand out of my reach. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before,” she mutters as she continues to look at the screen. True. I leave her alone and we continue to watch.

 

“I can do it way better than her,” Ada says after the guy comes. My brow raises at her words. “Really? How can you be so sure?” I ask. She turns my way and her violet eyes seem even more vibrant at this moment. “Because I can tell that she wasn’t even enjoying it. She didn’t put that much effort into it. Both parties have to be into it for it to be good,” Ada answers. Sweat starts to form under my collar. “You like…doing that?” I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and turns off the TV (it takes a few tries for her to find the right button). “When it’s the right guy, yeah. I can defitnitely enjoy it when I like the guy. Like you…i-if you’d let me, I bet both of us will enjoy it.”

 

My eyes nearly bulge at her words. “Really?” My voice got high, don’t know why, and don’t really like it. She nods her head, sliding off the couch and between my legs. “Really.” Ada starts to unbuckle my belt and then unzip my pants, but I stop her there. “Wait, Ada. Are you sure?” I ask her. She gives me a confused look. “I’m made to please you, Master. Of course I’m sure. It would be an honor.” That little word **honor** makes my breath hitch.

 

Ada gets a grip on my boxers and slacks and tugs. I lift up a bit to make it easier. She stops pulling when the clothing gets to my thighs. “It’s so thick,” she whispers. My face burns red. “Sorry?” I say. Ada shakes her head before dipping down to engulfing the head of my prick. I thought that she was gonna start off slow and just play with the head for a bit, but she keeps moving until her lips are at the base. My breathing is already shot, but when she swallows around me, I can’t bear to look at her or breathe anymore. She begins to make her way up again…extremely slow. I can’t stop the continuous moan that leaves my throat. I pull my head up to look down at her to see that Ada’s already been staring at me. We keep the eye contact as she pops off fully before swirling her tongue around the head. My eyes want to roll back into my head, but I have a feeling that Ada wants me to keep looking at her.

 

To add more friction, Ada starts stroking me as she licks up the precum that’s collected in my slit. She lets out an appreciative moan. “So good. Bet your milk tastes even better,” Ada moans. I can’t stand to look at her anymore so I throw my head back and groan as the wet heat of her mouth surrounds me again. The suction of her mouth begins to be too much. But before I can even blow, she takes her mouth off altogether and begins sucking on my balls as she strokes me.

 

“Fuck,” is all I‘m able to say at this moment, that’s what I’ve been reduced to. Her giggle vibrates through me in the best way possible. That ball of heat is starting to coil in the bottom of my stomach again and I grab Ada by her hair and push her back down on my dick. She takes the hint and hollows her cheeks, sucking as hard as she can. The tight heat of her mouth and the slight sting of her canines brings me over the edge.

 

My come floods her mouth quickly and I can feel the extra heat from it. Ada strokes and sucks me throughout the whole thing as she swallows everything I give her. When there’s nothing left, Ada tucks me back into my boxers and slacks and buckles me back up.

 

“Did you like it?” Ada asks with so much hope in her eyes. My voice hasn’t really come back to me yet, so I just pat her hair with a smile. A wide grin passes on her face and she comes up to straddle my waist, burying herself into my neck. “The best head I’ve ever had,” I mutter into her hair. That makes her squeal with delight. I wrap my arms around her and lift us both up and take us up to our room.

 

“Bed, I get to sleep in the bed with you?” Ada asks in disbelief. I set her down and start to undress. “Of course, where else would you sleep?” I tell her. She sits up on her elbows and watch me undress. “I dunno. I usually sleep on big pillows on the ground. But this is much better!” She snuggles into the pillow and closes her eyes. She looks so peaceful now.

 

My pants drop to the ground and I’m instantly in the bed, pulling her flush against my chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, please be gentle and don't forget to review!


End file.
